Un Prospecto Para Momoko
by yiyi-sama y yuki-san
Summary: Entonses fue cuando se dió cuenta de que Momoko había hecho una lista con las 10 cualidades que ella gustava más de un chico,empezo a leer cada una de ellas,e imagines se cruzaron por su mente,El no poseia nisiquiera una cualidad de lo que ella queria en un chico.
1. Falsos

-¡Espera Brick!Creo que olvide mi bolso arriba-Indicó una chica peli-roja mientras pintaba sus labios de color rosado,observó al chico que estaba a su lado quién parecía confundido.

-...¿Y?-Su compañero Levantó una ceja no entendiendo que ella intentaba decirle

-Ésta en mi habitación sobre la cama,no te tardes-acto seguido de esto salio de la casa para esperarlo afuera en el auto.

El oji-carmín suspiro irritado,subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a lo que era el cuarto de su querida novia Momoko,se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta que parecía haber pasado un huracán rosado por ahí ¡Todo!¡Absolutamente Todo,era Color Rosa!,el aire estaba impregnado de un aroma floral delicioso,pero en cuanto al orden ahí el mismo huracán tomaba lugar otra vez cómo excusa,sobre su cama había toneladas de ropa que Momoko debió haberse probado y retirado antes de que el llegara para dar con el atuendo indicado,en su tocador todos los productos de belleza estaban sin tapa e incluso algunos estaban tirados en el piso mezclandose unos con otros,había migajas de pastelillos en el piso,y manchas de sustancias desconocidas sobre el techo,debió suponerlo después de todo era Momoko la que vivía ahí.

Empezó la búsqueda del bolso sobre la pila de ropa,arrojó todo hacia el piso hasta que por fin dio con el pequeño bolso , cuando lo levanto del suelo no pudo evitar notar que un sostén se había quedado enganchado a el,se sonrojo al notar lo grande que eran las copas de éste.

_-¡Nisiquiera me había dado cuenta!¿cuándo fue que crecieron tanto!?-_

Se sintió como un pervertido viendo esa prenda,la arrogó contra la pared bastante avergonzado, esta cayó sobre el escritorio,entonces fue donde distinguió algo que no cuadraba con la decoración rosada de la habitación,observó un papel blanco que hacia contraste con todo a su alrededor,la curiosidad de lo que había dentro lo hizó tomarlo sin permiso,rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una Lista pero…..¿Una lista de que? miró la fecha en la esquina la que indicaba que fuera lo que fuera su contenido tenia poco más de dos años escrito,y mas abajo estaban las enumeraciones de lo que habia descubierto era una lista:

_"1.-Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

Entonses fue cuando se dió cuenta de que Momoko había hecho una lista con las 10 cualidades que ella gustava más de un chico,cuando tenía 16 años.

_"Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

_Justo En ese momento recordó algo que había sucedido hace tiempo..._

* * *

iba caminando por la calle específicamente por una razón...Momoko,no por que el quisiera,si no porque había sido asignado como tutor de la peli-roja quien andaba bastante mal en ciertas materias,sobre todo en Algebra,el realmente no queria tener que visitar a la "La Irritante Rosadita" pero no habia otra opción,la mayoría de las veces Brick faltaba a clases,no cumplía con las tareas asignadas,y retaba a cualquiera que estuviese haciendo algo que no le pareciera,pero aun asi conseguía las mejores notas en los examenes y era el más listo de toda la clase,le habían prometido puntos extra los cuales realmente necesitaba para compensar la poca atención que prestaba a la escuela y eso sólo por asesorar a un estudiante,el aceptó pero jamás de los jamases pensó que esa estudiante sería la chica más molesta e ingenua de todas,si,ella era molesta,su voz era molesta ,incluso su nombre sonaba molesto "...Momoko Akatsumi.."

Ya estaba enfrente de la casa de la peli-roja,por un momento pensó en irse y...¡Mandar a Momoko y a los puntos extras al Carajo!

¿Como podía ser posible?¿El estando ahí?Enserio que no lo podía creer...Estaba gastando su tiempo en algo tan tonto como lo era ayudar a una compañera de clase,ya que lo pensó mejor,metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y luego se dió la vuelta para marcharse luego se excusaría con Momoko de el que no pudo asistir porque tenia asuntos pendientes…..¿Tal vez la boda de alguien?,si era la excusa perfecta,pero interrumpiendo su caminar la voz de una chica se hizó presente en el ambiente.

-¿Te vas?...¿tan pronto?-Momoko se encontraba recargada sobre la entrada de su casa,

Brick volteo en su dirreción,encontrándose con la portadora de unos hermosos ojos rosados, quien lo habia pillado queriendo escapar.

-¿Eh?...Si,tengo asuntos importantes que atender-Respondió secamente esperando que ya no hiciera más preguntas y lo dejara en paz.

-¿Qué?¿Pero entonces porque estabas afuera de mi casa?Digo,se supone que…-

-¿Acaso me estabas espiando por la ventana?-Pregunto Brick extrañándose aun más,era demasiada coincidencia de que ella lo hubiera detenido justamente cuando planeaba irse,era más que obio que lo estaba espiando.

-¡Claro que NO!-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-Mmmmmm como sea,¿Por qué planeabas irte sin decirme nada?-

-Ya te lo dije,recordé que tenía planes-

-¿Qué clase de planes?-

Esa era una buena pregunta,la cual pondría a prueba su habilidad para mentir,el era un experto en ello,pero sabiendo que Momoko era bastante ingenua,no tendría que esforzarse mucho….

-Boomer se casará-El chico de ojos carmín creyó haber dada por terminada esa estúpida charla si sentido,pero no fue asi.

-¿Boomer se va a casar?...¡pero es tan joven!-la respuesta de momoko dejo perplejo a brick..¿enserio se la creyó?

-si lo se,y no puedo faltar a la boda de mi hermano...asi que..-

-Brick,¿Quien es la novia?-Pregunto Momoko con curiosidad.

-¿la novia?-rápidamente vino a el una imagen de Boomer en esmoquin esperando en el altar,pero no había ninguna chica a su lado….Mmmm -Pues no es específicamente una "Novia"-Brick trataba de no carcajear por la mentira que acababa de desir...ahora se imaginaba a boomer bastante feliz rodeando con sus brazos a su…...Prometido.

-ya veo-Momoko no pudo evitar sorprenderse e incluso sonrojarse,pero entendió que la preferencia sexual de Boomer no era algo por lo que debiese avergonzarse-¿yo...podría ir contigo?..-

-¿a donde?-

-A la boda de Boomer-

-No-Respondió Brick sin emoción en su contestación

-¿PORQUE NO?-

Aprovecharía la oportunidad,para poder ver que tan grande era el grado de ingenuidad de su compañera -Boomer quiere que solo asistan rubios-

-¡Pero tu no eres rubio!-

-Me teñire el cabello,asi de simple-Brick paresia divertido con la situación pero no lo demostraba pues su plan de molestar a la peliroja un rato y ver su grado de inocencia se iria abajo.

-¿Enserio?yo tambien podria hacerlo,de todas formas siempre quise saber lo que se sentía ser una chica rubia-Dijo Momoko con alegría

-No...De todas maneras no puedes ir porque no tienes invitación...la cual es obligatoria-

-le pedire a boomer que me de una-

-Esta ocupado...arreglando los detalles de la boda-

-Butch,el podría darme una -

-No lo creo...esta en su clase de ballet-Brick miro el reloj de su muñeca para confirmarlo.

-Pues Tu también podrías darme una!¡-

-lo siento,pero las invitaciones estan agotadas ¿que esperabas?si toda la ciudad asistira-el ojis-rojos supó que había ganado la discusión así que se dio la vuelta hacia la calle listo para marcharse pero antes de eso Momoko lo llamó,provocando que el chico volteara y se encontrara de nuevo con sus orbes rosas.

-Brick...después….de la boda,¿vendrás a ayudarme con Algebra?-El tono de la peliroja se habia vuelto mas dulce.

-..¿eh?..claro..-despues de eso porfin se marcho,se sentía algo culpable por haberle mentido asi a Momoko...tantas veces,solo ella era lo demasiado ingenua como para creer algo asi,su nivel de ingenuidad estaba por los cielos,Mmmmmm tal vez el era el ingenuo por pensar que Momoko había creido en todas sus mentiras sólo que lo ocultaba muy bien...en ese momento sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalon..era su telefono,observo la pantalla con atencion era un mensaje de momoko:

"BRICK..ERES UN MENTIROSO!LLAME A BOOMER PARA FELICITARLO!...ERES UN IDIOTA SABES?NO TE IMAGINAS LO VERGONZOSO QUE FUE MALDITO MENTIROSO..ME LAS PAGARAS BRICK JOJO!¡ME LAS PAGARAS"

_-No...ella es la ingenua-_se dijo asi mismo el oji-Carmin mientras caminaba por la calle,Deteniendose a observar en una academia de Ballet a una figura conocida para el.

_-Al menos,no todo lo que dije era mentira-_sonrió viendo a butch por el cristal quien hacia un granllete con los pies perfectamente colocados en punta.

* * *

Chibi-yuki: ¡Hola a todos¡ n.n

Chibi-yiyi:Teniamos bastante tiempo que no haciamos un fic,pero bueno aqui esta n.n

Chibi-yuki:Los reviews son bienvenidos¡

Chibi-yiyi: Ya sean criticas positivas o negativas :) Nos alegraria mucho que nos dejaran un review

Chibi-yuki: Si, n.n,bueno porfavor haganos saber si les gusto o no :D

Chibis-yiyi-yuki: Adioooss¡


	2. Detalles

Brick suspiró resignado escuchando el constante parloteo de Momoko sobre cuanto tiempo estuvo esperándolo en el auto, con la única diversión de buscar si su novio guardaba en algún escondite alguna revista prohibida como esas de las que Kaoru había dicho encontrar en la habitación de Butch. Suerte para Brick que no encontró nada.

-¿y bien?¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo en mi habitación durante tanto tiempo?- Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, tal vez ¿Admirando su rosado cuarto?¿leyendo? es una opción ¿Reviviendo recuerdos? ¿Comparándose con un chico inexistente? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-… Nada- Instintivamente apretó la lista cuidadosamente doblada que se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-Brick ¿Estuviste fisgoneando en los cajones de mi ropa interior?- Esa no era la mejor pregunta por hacer en un parque público. El solo pudo fruncir el seño y negar bruscamente.

-…-

-Veo que no me dirás- Dijo Momoko haciendo un infantil puchero levantándose de de la banca en que se encontraban.

-Correcto- El oji-carmín levanto una ceja tratando de predecir el siguiente movimiento por parte de Momoko, lo cual era imposible.

-Cómprame un helado- suspiro, Momoko estiro su mano en dirección a Brick, esperando que fuera tomada por él,para ir _"_juntos_"_ a comprar un barquillo de helado. Pero cayó en cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar,al sentir un par de frías monedas caer en su mano.

-Tomo, yo solo quiero uno simple de chocolate doble sin chispas- Cerro los ojos, para solo escuchar las fuertes zancadas de Momoko que perdían asonancia conforme se alejaba, lentamente saco la lista de su bolsillo no sin antes cerciorarse de que su novia no se encontraba a la vista.

_"__1.- Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

_"__2.-Mi chico perfecto siempre tendrá detalles conmigo"_

No quería enterar que sería capaz de hacer Momoko si se enterara de que tomo algo de su habitación sin permiso. Sin más leyó:

_2-"Mi chico perfecto siempre tendrá detalles conmigo_

Tal vez había sido un error invitara a Momoko a comprar el nuevo CD de su grupo favorito, no lo mal entiendan estar con ella era fascinante.

Los primeros quince minutos, claro.

El problema era el increíble poder de concentración que la chica tenia al estar en un centro comercial, rayos se distraía con todo.

-Brick, tengo hambre- sonrió la chica señalo un puesto donde se vendían takoyaki*

-pensé que habías dicho que no traías dinero- dijo entonces Brick.

-No, pero tu si- junto sus manos en forma de plegaria.

-ven, cerrarán la tienda de discos si no nos damos prisa- siguió caminando ignorando a Momoko.

-claro- prosiguió a seguirlo.

-Andando entonces-

-Brick, mira una fuente de los deseos, dame una moneda para pedir un deseo- dijo, esperando a que esta vez sí cumpliera con uno de sus pedidos.

-No creo en esas cosas- una vez más la petición fue negada.

-Oh, mira Brick- dijo la pequeña pelirroja pegando su cara a el escaparate de una tienda electrónica- Esos dos pequeños robots están tomados de la mano y solo cuestan $75 cada uno- ¿Tal vez quería que él se los comprar? No lo creía después de todo eso parecía cosas las cuales los novios les daban a sus novias. Y no eran novios.

Por hora.

-Ven,la dueña empezó verte raro por babear su vitrina- tomó la mano de Momoko, no sin antes, asegurarse de mirar el sonrojo en el rostro de Momoko. Lo cual lo hizó sonreír engreídamente, antes de descubrir que su cara se sentía caliente, clara señal de que el igual estaba sonrojado.

-Brick, míra, míra- sintió como la chica lo arrastraba con sorprendente fuerza hacia lo que parecía ser un carro de globos- ¿no crees que son hermosos?- suspiró, tanto Momoko por lo _"hermoso" de los globos _como él,por sentir la sangre fluir nuevamente por su mano.

-Momoko son solo globos baratos- reprendió Brick a semejante uso indiscriminado de la fuerza.

-Pero tienen cara- Ladeo su cabeza en dirección hacia los globos.

-No tienen cara Momoko-

-Si la tienen- la chica tomo un globo entre sus manos y la acerco a la cara de Brick para que notara el rostro de ese globo.

-Señorita, si quiere uno son $10- dijo desganado un joven que rondaba los 16 años que se encontraba recargado en el carro de globos, con un serio caso de acné en la cara.

-Yo no comprare el globo- dijo Momoko como respuesta dirigiendo una mirada hacia brick para que él lo comprara, ahora lo entendía.

-No pienso malgastar mi dinero en esa cosa- al decir eso Momoko soltó decepcionada el globo-Son solo garabatos mal hechos con un plumón que estoy seguro que ni siquiera es permanente- sin más dio media vuelta arrastrando ahora el a momoko hacia la tienda de discos

- la tienda de discos es por aquí- dijo avanzando hacia dicha tienda, se sorprendió al llegar sin contratiempos por parte de Momoko -Bien, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¿eh? N-n-ada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Brick, ¿te parece si te espero afuera?- no espero una respuesta, solo se soltó de la mano de brick y salió a paso lento.

Y él se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, observando como una linda chica se alejaba de él, seguramente por su culpa, aunque a decir verdad no entendía la causa, solo se comporto como siempre.

Eh ahí el problema.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo sin importar con cuanta persona se tropezara, tenía que encontrarla y pedir perdón , no debía de estar lejos después de todo salió caminando, tal vez esperando a que el la detuviera, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Sintió como tropezaba con algo rosa.

-¡Momoko!- reaccionó y la abrazó, para luego soltarla y sonrojarse - l- lo siento-

-Oh, Brick, lamento no esperar fuera de la tienda, pero tuve hambre- se sonrojó ante la que ella misma dijo, ante lo cual brick sonrió.

-Ven te invito un okonomiyaki*- le tendió la mano como un caballero, cosa rara, el mismo lo reconoció, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

-No- se alegraba de haber arreglado los pro…..ESPERA ¿DIJO NO?

-¿cómo?¿pensé que….?-

-No lo malentiendas, pero no me gustan lo pancake- se disculpo – prefiero un buen tazón de yakisoba*-

Rayos esta chica se acabaría su dinero.

-vamos, entonces- esta vez Momoko sí tomó su brazo, el cual encajaba perfecto con el de él.

Adiós a su nuevo CD.

Takoyaki*: Bolo frita de harina con trozos de pulpo en su interior.

Okonomiyaki*: Pancake estilo japonés que contiene una variedad de ingredientes.

Yakisoba*: fideos fritos.

* * *

Chibi-yuki: Muchas gracias por los reviews :D se los agradesemos mucho, es lo que nos inspira a seguir escribiendo :)

Chibi-yiyi: Muy bien,como notaron,estamos intentando usar nuevos tipos de escritura,esperemos que igual les guste n-n

Chibi-yuki: Gracias por leer :D

Chibi-yiyi: Si,esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Chibis-yiyi-yuki: ¿Reviews?


	3. Mi forma de vestir

_Capitulo 3:Mis gustos al vestir_

Brick vió de reojo a distancia, como la chica pelirroja aún no podía decidir que tipo de helado quería,se dió cuenta de que todavía tenía algo de tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había leído en aquel dichoso papel recordando nuevamente las dos primeras enumeraciones del listado...

_"1.-Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

¿Alguna vez le había mentido?Mmm la respuesta no era difícil de descifrar,Sí...lo había hecho,y aún continuaba haciendolo,pero ahora,y solo ahora era cuando se daba cuenta que de alguna forma estaba mal,mentirle a una chica tan inocente como ella y que encima de todo fuera su novia¡Estaba mal! Si alguien le hubiese dicho que encontraría un papel que la misma Momoko hubiese escrito y que este lograría hacerlo dudar un poco de sí mismo respecto a querer mejorar sus cualidades,el no le hubiera creído e incluso le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara al tipo por andar de charlatán.

Luego recordó lo que decia la segunda:

_"2.-Mi chico perfecto tendrá detalles conmigo"_ Realmente no encontraba que contexto tenia la palabra "Detalles"en todo eso ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿tal vez,quería que se comportara diferente?.quizás...más ¿Caballeroso?,seria extraño que él se portara tan "Detallista" con ella, aún saliendo los dos,le era indiferente a la manera de la cual debía tratarla,no quería decir que no la quisiera o que ella no le importara,pero...el solo actuaba como siempre lo había hecho ¿Que tenia de malo eso?.

Se dio cuenta de que Momoko venia de regreso así que con el tiempo límite que tenía a punto de acabarse, le echó un vistazo rápido a el papel,leyendo la 3° oración de este:

_"Mi chico perfecto,deberá apresiar mi forma de vestir"_

¡Bang!El tiempo se habia agotado,y justo a tiempo había logrado guardarlo de nuevo sin que su novia sospechara de nada.

-Brick,aqui tienes tu helado-Ella le sonrió de una manera muy dulce,se le había bajado la molestia que momentos atrás creyó sentir por culpa del chico pelirojo, pero ahora se encontraba mucho más calmada y alegre...¿Quien no lo estaría después de haber comprado un Gigante cono de helado con mas de 5 capas de diferentes sabores?

-Mmm-Brick miró el helado que la chica le estaba entregando,era justo como lo había pedido,solo que con la excepción de las chispas de colores que lo adornaban,no tenía ganas de tener que discutir por algo tan simple como aquello ¿Qué tal si también tiene un enunciado para eso?

-Brick¿Te sucede algo?-Su voz lo sacó de aquellos lejanos pensamientos en los que últimamente se había puesto indagar a menudo.

-No es nada-detuvo su habla un momento-..Oye,¿no te gustaría que fueramos al cine?-tomó el helado y espero la respuesta,pero esta no llegaba, así que levanto la vista para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Esa propuesta dejo extrañada por completo a la chica de ojos rosas,sus pupilas se habían encendido al igual que sus mejillas al escuchar eso de parte de Brick, normalmente ella era la que tenía que invitarlo para poder ir a un lugar romántico los dos juntos,pero esa era la primera vez que él y no ella…le hacía una notó como ya el pelirojo se empezaba a desesperar por no recibir una respuesta,asi que decidió contestarle de forma rápida,pues quizá si tardaba siquiera un segundo más,el cancelaria todo aquello.

-Si,ahora que lo mencionas, tenia ganas de ver una película que acaba de salir,me han contado que está muy interesante,se llama ´Un amor perfecto´-le conto muy ilusionada.

-Ah está bien,como gustes-

Esa otra respuesta también la había logrado sorprender,estaba 100% segura de que él no deseaba ver esa película tanto como ella, ´Cursi y ridicula´así la hubiera descrito,pero en lugar de eso,le dijo que estaba bien,no que le gustara la idea de ver esa película,pero tampoco había empezado a discutir con ella acerca de cuál era la más apropiada para ver ,¿Qué le estaba pasando a Brick?

Ya en el cine,mientras Momoko hiba a comprar las palomitas y refrescos a la barra,en la que atendían una joven y chico de su misma edad,quienes eran rostros conocidos para ambos pelirojos, así es,Boomer y Miyako tomaban turnos los sabados en el cine,se les miraba muy animados siempre, pareciera que disfrutaban mucho su trabajo,como Brick deducía que pasaría Momoko se entretuvo quedándose a charlar con los rubios y no desaprovechando la oportunidad,había escapado lo más pronto como le fue posible de la ´Amenaza Rosa´ Mmm bueno tal vez era una exageración llamarla así,solo le parecía gracioso ante la situación de huida,se pudieron ver claras las verdaderas intenciones de haberla invitado a ese sitio, era solo para poder hacer más tiempo,y seguir leyendo ese maldito papel,y si en el transcurso lograba hacer que Momoko cumpliera su sueño del ´Chico perfecto´seria un riesgo que debería correr.

Corrió por los pasillos del cine en busca de un lugar perfecto para esconderse por un pequeño lapso de tiempo e introducir una coartada en él, se detuvo para observar la entrada de lo que sería su escondite por ahora;El baño de caballeros. Desdobló la hoja de nuevo,para luego leer la tercera cualidad:

´´3.-_Mi chico perfecto,deberá apreciar mi forma de vestir¨_

Esas palabras escritas hicieron que un recuerdo se le instalara en la cabeza y empezó a recordar,un momento que habia vivido con ella tiempo atrás

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Oh!¡Te queda hermozo Momoko-Chan! ¡Es absolutamente precioso!¡Asi seguro conquistaras a Randy¡-Los comentarios de Miyako habían hecho sonrojar a la chica de ojos rosados.

-Gracias Miyako-le contesto dedicándole una bella sonrisa-¿Y tú qué opinas kaoru?-Se dirigió a su otra amiga quien parecía no prestarle mucho interés a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Mmm¿Si te digo que esta...bien,nos podremos ir ya?-

-Kaoru,bien sabes que Momoko-chan esta nerviosa por su primera cita, todavía no puedo creer que el capitan del equipo de voleibol la haya invitado a dar un paseo cerca del lago-Se podía notar la emoción en cada palabra que decía su amiga rubia-solo hazle un cumplido lindo luego comprará ese hermoso vestido y nos iremos,como tu querías-Miyako estaba muy alegre por Momoko,y quería que Kaoru también lo estubiese-Solo uno,aunque sea pequeñito-le volvió a decir haciendole un tierno ademan con las manos

-Un cumplido no es necesario, solo dime si te gusta o no-Esta vez hablo Momoko quien lucía un encantador vestido de tirantes color rosa pastel,de largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla,y un cinturón rosa fuerte que acentuaba su pequeña cintura.

-Si...es lindo-El comentario forzado pero sincero de su amiga más ruda las sorprendió bastante, aun dudaban si es que le habían escuchado decir eso.

-Gracias Kaoru-le sonrió de manera dulce pero luego la cambio por una mueca de disgusto-¡Ustedes dos!-Les grito a los chicos que la acompañaban pero que sin embargo no le prestaban ninguna pizca de atención-¡Si!les estoy hablando a ustedes-

-...-

-¡Brick!¡Boomer!-

Solo en el momento que grito sus nombres estos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para dirigirle la mirada,Boomer estaba observando algunas prendas que le llamaban la atención Brick...Solo estaba hojeando una revista que se había encontrado en el suelo no habiendo nada más interesante que hacer,bueno…..eso hacían hasta que Momoko los llamó,los dos chicos la miraron mientras ella daba una vuelta con el vestido-¿y bien que opinan?-

-¡Oh dios!Es...es...-Boomer estaba paralizado no pudiendo a completar su oración.

-Tipico-interrumpió Brick,quién veía a Momoko con una expresión neutra,no podía captar ninguna emoción en el, sólo la miraba con esos ojos carmín,sin decir nada más...

-...No,yo iba a decir precioso-Boomer había interrumpido aquel silencio que se habia forjado,los dos pelirojos se veían mutuamente Momoko confundida ante el comentario de Brick y en el parecía ya verse una mueca de disgusto..

-¿Porque dices que es tipico?-Pregunto la chica,los demás estaban sobrando ante aquello, así que solo se limitaron a ver que pasaba, intrigados a escuchar la respuesta de Brick.

-Querías nuestra opinión,y ahi tienes la mía-Le dijo, se podía notar por su tono que algo de todo eso le molestaba.

Sabiendo que Momoko no se conformaría con eso sin aun escuchar por qué esa palabra la había usado para describir la prenda que a ella le fasinó desde el primer instante en que la vió en el aparador, decidió continuar su explicación.

-Es rosa,tu vestido es...rosa-lo dijo ya más calmado

-¿Y eso que?-

-Hmp tu siempre vistes de rosa, sólo creo que si de verdad quieres impresionar a Randy, deberías usar un vestido de otro color-Ni el mismo sabia porque le estaba dándole un consejo a ella y aun mas extraño era que le había dado algo así como...¿Un Tip de moda?

Momoko se quedó pensando un momento,ciertamente el tenia razón,para impresionar a su primera cita, debería usar algo diferente,para llamar su atención,pero que fuese Brick jojo el que se lo dijera no le agradaba para nada,pero solo por eso no dejaba de ser un buen consejo.

-¿Saben que?-Momoko levantó el rostro muy segura de lo que iba a decir-Quiero comprar este vestido,porque estoy segura que a él no le importara lo que lleve puesto,el apreciara mi forma de vestir sea como sea,me querra tal como soy-Escucharla decir eso lo hizo repugnarse, pareciera que toda la azúcar de los pastelillos que comía Momoko,de alguna forma se había infiltrado en sus palabras,obligandola a decir cosas como esas,demasiado cursis para el gusto de el chico de ojos carmín.

-Mm como quieras,no me importa-

Esas palabras hirieron un poco a Momoko,quien veía con tristeza como Brick salía de la tienda,sin decir nada más.

-No le hagas caso,parese que anda de mal humor,no debí traerlo conmigo-Boomer intentaba animar a la ojirosa,quién se preguntaba porque la actitud tan hostil del chico jojo,primero la criticaba por siempre vestir de rosa,luego le ayudaba dándole un consejo de que usar en su cita,y nuevamente se volvía a molestar con ella,eso no hizo nada más que deprimirla.

Brick los había dejado así como así ,se encontraba molesto,y no saber el porqué de su mal humor,lo hacía enojarse aún más,necesitaba golpear algo o alguien,solo quería desahogar toda la ira que contenía en ese momento.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el parque,

-Randy,eres tan simpático-al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente volteo a donde provenía la voz,era una joven,que sujetaba la mano de aquel chico,y ese chico era Randy,pero la persona que sostenía su mano no era Momoko,sino una persona diferente.

Lo que Brick hizó después fue un acto estúpido y totalmente impulsivo,se acercó a él lo suficiente como para golpearlo en la cara, víctima de su propia ira.

-¿Que carajos te sucede?-Grito la chica que lo acompañaba bastante horrorizada sin saber qué hacer.

-¿B-Brick Jojo?-Hablo Randy confundido quien no podía recuperarse del golpe,Brick lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, mientras la acompañante solo los observaba.

-Creí que tenías una cita con Momoko-Pronuncio con asco la palabra 'Cita',Randy intento mantenerle la mirada al ojis-rojos pero le fue imposible,esos ojos color rojo sangre resultaban terroríficos de ver en ese momento,y más en el estado que se encontraba el chico ese.

-Momoko canceló la cita-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto aun con su semblante serio, soltándolo del agarre

-Me cancelo, dijo que se sentía mal,y que no estaba dispuesta a salir hoy-

-Mmm-Brick hizo un sonido de disgusto,para luego voltear a ver a la chica que momentos atrás sostenía la mano de Randy, ¿quién invitaba a una chica,y si esta cancelaba la cita,se llevaba a otra? El pensaba que solo Butch era capaz de eso,pero aún así su hermano era más perverso cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Nuevamente Brick se marchó,y recorrió lo que le faltaba para poder llegar a su casa,como la puerta estaba cerrada entró por la ventana,para luego acostarse boca arriba mirando el techo,se preguntaba porque Momoko no había asistido a la cita con el idiota de Randy,¿A qué se refería con eso de que se sentía mal?¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que fuera culpa suya? y si fuera así ¿Que se supone que debería hacer?

* * *

_Brick suspiro ante lo que aquel simple papel le acababa de recordar, un dia muy extraño,de ese día lo que más recordaba,era lo molesto e incomodo que se habia sentido,y todo por culpa de Momoko,antes el no habría podido asociar ese sentimiento de enojo que había sentido,y ahora conocía la razón_

_Celos._

* * *

**_chibi-yuki: ¡Gracias por todos los que nos dejaron reviews!¡Nos hacen tan felizes!_**

**_Chibi-yiyi:¡Eso es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Chibi-yuki:Esperemos y este capitulo les haya gustado _**

**_Chibi-yiyi: Sii,y sentimos haber tardado en la actualización...¡Culpa de los exmaenes¡_**

**_Chibi-yiyi-yuki: Un saludo:) ¿Reviews?_**


	4. Eres irritante

**Disclamer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z coff coff no nos pertenece coff coff de así ser los rowdys abrían tenido más protagonismo y muchas más apariciones.**

Debía de aceptar que venir al cine había sido una de las mejores ideas que pudo ocurrírsele, pensó con orgullo dirigiendo su mirada a la diminuta figura de cierta pelirroja. De alguna forma extrañamente incomoda Momoko se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

Hizo una mueca con burla al observa como la manga de su playera era inocentemente mordido por la chica que murmuraba entre sueño cosas intangibles.

Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que entraron a ver la hermosa historia de amor según Momoko y en palabras de Brick excesivamente cursi. Momoko se encontraba dormida, cosa obvia ante los ojos de todos.

Suspiro antes de que una tonta sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Entonces la miro, no para apreciar el rostro de "su" rosadita, no para observar sus finas facciones, no para contemplar lo delicada que sus pestañas se miraban y mucho menos para centrar toda su atención en los finos labios de la chica.

No.

Brick solo imaginaba la expresión de Momoko al momento de reprenderla por quedarse dormida en el tan esperado estreno de la película y mucho mejor, por babear su hombro durante su momento romántica. Oro puro.

-Oye Momoko, sino despiertas te perderás toda la película- trato de apartarse para despertar a la rosadita pero esta se aferro con ambas manos del brazo de brick

-Kuriko el ultimo pan cake es miooo..- murmuro pasando su lengua en el brazo de un sonrojado tomatito, bien la situación ya era ridícula pero aun así no se atrevió a moverse.

_Brick eres un pervertido_, su sub consiente se burló de él, obligándolo a reaccionar y poner su abrigo anteriormente atado en su cintura como un especie de peluche entregándosela a una aun dormida Momoko, a cambio, de recuperar su brazo.

-Es oficial- hizo una mueca- estoy aburrido- dirigió una mirada a la chica a su lado comprobando que aun se encontraba dormida, para luego tomar en un rápido movimiento la lista notando que esta se encantaba arrugada, ocasionando que frunciera el ceño- Es imposible que devuelva esto a tu habitación ¿no?- no espero una respuesta conociendo que no la obtendría, solo leyó el siguiente puto de la lista en su mente

"4.- Mi chico perfecto, disfrutara de mis conversaciones"

Entre las mentiras, los no detalles y su fallida comprensión hacia su forma de vestir. Estaba seguro de que el cumple ese punto.

Oh eso pensó antes de quedarse dormido sobre el cabello anaranjado de su compañera.

[…]

-Así que eres bueno en matemáticas ¿eh?- pregunto curiosa tratando de seguirle el paso al chico nuevo, el cual parecía tratar por todos los medios ignorarla – yo antes era buena- se sonrojo- no comprendo parque ahora se me dificultan- soltó una risita nerviosa- mis padres dijeron que era por ver tanto tiempo la televisión, yo no lo creo, más bien creo que mi hermana experimento con mi cerebro para aprobar su clase se….-

Esta chica tenía un don para irritar gente, especialmente a él. Solo llevaba una semana en esta ciudad y cinco días de conocerla, y ya había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre ella. La más sorprendente sin duda era su capacidad de permanecer sin respirar por un laaargo tiempo.

-…. Mis padres se negaban a dejarme ir al centro comercial, pero yo quería ir, así que tuve que prometer que limpiaría toda nuestra casa, claro que no limpie el cuarto de Kuriko, pero mis padres no notaron eso, así que salí corriendo hacia la casa de Kaoru para que no pudieran detenerme, toque la puerta de su departamento y para mi sorpresa quien abrió la puerta fue Dai - soltó un suspiro soñador- su cabello se encontraba despeina posiblemente estaba acostado- negó con la cabeza barias veces tratando de despejar su mente- me salí del tema, pregunte por Kaoru y dijo que se estaba bañando así que la espere en la sala y…..-

La cabeza le dolía como nunca, y se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos lo habían abandonado de la manera más vil. A la total merced de la cabeza de zanahoria, era un castigo que el trió de chicos habían acordado soportar juntos, pero los dos idiotas se largaron a competir en la pista de obstáculos de la escuela, le tocaba sufrir solo pues la chica de ojos rosas, vivía en la misma dirección, con la leve diferencia de una intersección que separaba por cinco cuadras sus casas. Gracias a Kami, recordó Brick.

-Miyako dijo que había conseguido una reservación, mas debíamos llegar antes de las tres de la tarde, pero era imposible Kuriko dijo que quería mi "trasero gordo" ante su presencia si no quería que ….-

Cada minuto que pasaba

-Corrí, corrí y corrí pero las zapatillas que miyako me había prestado ….-

Le invadían unas ganas inevitables de tomar el moño de la chica parlanchina y hacer que se atragantara con él.

-entonces trate de recordar donde tenía las llaves de la casa. ¡No las encantaba! Quería llorar…-

Contaría de cien a uno, multiplicaría, restaría y sumaria para tranquilizarse y no estrangular a Momoko.

-Desde la ventana observe que mi hermana me sonreía como todo una maniática desde la sala…-

Rayos había olvidado como contar…

-Estaba a punto de utilizar mis habilidades ninjas, no por nada mi cinturón era verde, escalaria hasta mi habitación y sorprendería a ….-

Cinco.

-Y caí de cara al parecer los ninjas no usan cinturón, practique karate, no para ser una experta en cosas ninjisescas …-

Cuatro.

-y empecé a gritar, ¡ayuda!¡ayuda!¡ayud…-

-¡CALLATE DE UN MALDITA VEZ!- al carajo el tres, el dos y el uno. Su cabeza explotaría, explotaría enserio y esperaba manchar con los líquidos de su cabeza a Momoko. Después de todo sería su culpa, nunca nadie lo había hecho elevar tanto la voz.

-yo..- Momoko bajo la mirada un tanto sorprendida, pera luego fijar su mirada retadora en Brick- ¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así, imbécil prepotente, crees que por ser el chico nuevo puedes hablarme como se te pegue la gana, déjame decirte una cosa- dio un paso hacia un desconcertado Brick- tu presencia es irritante- y se marcho dejando al chico de ojos carmín con la palabra en la boca.

-… tu eres la irritante- murmuro ya no tan convencido de la actitud de la chica- matare a Boomer y Butch cuando los vea, de alguna forma es su culpa.-

[…]

-Brick- sintió como alguien sacudía su hombro obligándolo a despertar- la película acabo- después de abrir los ojos desorientado, dirigió su vista de Momoko a la pantalla que ahora mostraba los créditos de la película , por lo menos se había dormido y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la película, por suerte.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- bostezo centrando la atención en Momoko -¿mucho?¿poco?-

-Bueno- soltó una risita – dormiste 2:30 horas así que …-Brick desconcertado por la repentina pausa siguió con la mirada lo que ella observaba.

Su mano.

Con un papel.

La lista…

¡Joder!


End file.
